1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a communication establishing method, and more particularly, to a method of utilizing a communication service program to contact with the specific person by dialing free-payment telephone.
2. Description of the Related Art
A reverse charge call is to provide the user to contact professional person of the company by dialing the toll-free number. In most traditional approaches, the user dials the front receptionist of the company by a representative telephone number, and then dials to extension number according to voice instruction of the front receptionist; or automatically transfers to a related communication terminal by machine. The advantage of this approach is that the user can consult or complain with the company in free.
Another approach is that the professional person leaves the contact approach, for example the salesman leave his/her cell phone number, and the user must record the telephone and then contact with the professional person by dialing the recorded number. The advantage of this approach is that the user can contact with the professional person directly.
However, the drawback of the former approach is that multiple-layer transferring causes more time-consumption; the drawback of the later approach is that user cannot contact with the specific person by free-payment telephone. In addition, when the free-payment telephone of the company is changed, the user must search again, it is very inconvenient.
In other approach, the user can contact with the professional person of the company in free-payment contact via network telephone. However, the user must have the account of the professional person and only can contact with the professional person who is on line, and it is also inconvenient for the user.